A Shinigami's Twisted Game
by thedearqueen
Summary: Ryuk loves intervening in human affairs, simply because of the entertainment it provides. But what happens when his boredom creates unprecedented consequences upon two arch rivals?  LightxL
1. Prologue

**A Shinigami's Little Game**

By **FujoshiPanda**

**A Death Note Fiction**

**Rated**: M

**Pairing(s)**: Light/L, Eventual one sided Misa/Light

**Warnings**: Mpreg

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. If I did, L wouldn't have died, Misa would have. I do, however, claim the plot line of this story as my own.

**Author's Notes**: There's just not enough Mpreg inside Death Note, and for being a well-known Mpreg fanatic I decided that it was my turn to add a story to the collection. Of course, this will be in some what of an alternate universe, and of course that will need to be done! Please note that as the prologue, details inside will not be futher explained; you'll just have to read the rest of the story if you want to know more 3 I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue :**

In the milky skies of night streaming over a bustling Tokyo flew a creature beyond any sane person's imagination. Wings clad in charcoal feathers flew without any true intention of rushing as the god of death, Ryuk, cruised through the star-filled atmosphere.

It had been weeks since the shinigami had seen anything but the thick accumulation of forestry where the Death Note that he guarded was stashed deep down within murky soil. There was no chance of finding something interesting around the abandoned area, and he had searched without any success for the red juicy treat that was his addiction; fed up with the boredom and deprivation, Ryuk decided that over all he was going to stray away for a little while. It wasn't like the Notebook was going anywhere.

As the shockingly lengthy figured flew through the cold air uneven yellow eyes did not shift and the blue smile plastered upon grey skin did now falter, and yet Ryuk was far from amused, even after getting away from the forest of depression. What was he going to do now? "I wonder how the kid is doing." The muffled and gruff voice spoke, obviously to himself. Light Yagami. The image of the male with auburn locks and bronze eyes popped up with the recognition of his name; he knew how to keep him entertained! But wait...

"Oh, that's right."

Light Yagami no longer knew of his existence. Ryuk's wings visibly drooped with the remembrance. Unfortunately his personal entertainer had been confined just days after his Death Note was buried, and in fear for himself had promptly given his memories of the book and being the infamous Kira away. By now he was back to normal again- well, if being chained together to an antisocial, sweet-loving detective could be considered normal.

The shinigami chuckled in earnest at the thought that was L; that confection-obsessed noirete must have been driving Light crazy by now. They were complete opposites in personality, after all, and not to mention the two were enemies. Both seemed to understand the true methods of justice and in thinking so they clash in every which way. Right now they were most likely arguing about who would sleep on what side of the bed..

Thinking of that suddenly provided Ryuk with a very tempting idea. It may even be able to solve his complete and utter boredom.

"Maybe it's about time to check up on the brat. Hyuk, this should be fun" Almost immediately after speaking the god of death began to pick up speed and was nothing more than a flash of dark light as he flew to his new destination: Task Force Headquarters.

Only ten minutes were wasted in the small voyage, thankfully. Ryuk didn't like to fly for long; it would make his wings tired and it would almost be hell trying to move anymore for the rest of the day. Shinigami's weren't used to excersise, but hopfully the reason he had to move would be worth it. Hovering, the blue-skinned entity slipped through the building's exterior as if he were nothing but mere air

As large as the building was, there were no sounds at all. Each room he passed through was silent, or had the small buzzing sound of a hibernating computer playing within the background; all the humans he saw were fast asleep. _'How boring' _Black irises rolled. Where in the hell is that kid? He wanted to be entertained!

"L-Light-kun! Stop..! That hurts."

'Hm?' Suddenly the shinigami's ears perked up at hearing a voice, it pleading and pained. That was the strange detective's voice, and if Ryuk wasn't mistaken that was the former renowned Kira he was yelling to cease whatever action he was doing. If his cheek bones could go any further his smile would widen dramatically. _'Apparently this will be more interesting than I thought, hyuk hyuk..'_ He wasn't expecting the enemies to be scrambling about at this time of night, or at least not physically, but what more could he ask for? Human were so funny when they battled things out with their fists; their expressions were always so scrunched up and filled with fury. Maybe that was how Light and L's were now. Without any further hesitation Ryuk began to materialize through the floors, tuning into directly where he heard the voice come from, anticipation building up inside the shinigami's body.

But what Ryuk would see next would be something not even he would expect.

At first the hulkingly large figure could only adjust to the dark room's lack of light, and as he did only one initial thought came to his mind; how were they fighting in the dark? But he was not allowed to question that thought, because as soon as his onyx eyes were able to see Ryuk came upon a scene much more interesting that two beings colliding in anger.

There was the brunet he was so used to seeing, in all of his nude glory with a stern expression dominating over his gently tanned features. His body was thrusting forward roughly, Ryuk could literally see his muscles contract against each other.

And what was the object of his attention that caused this much movement? Why it was none other than the great detective L with his legs spread open wide, accepting the man into him. He was trying to keep his composure by the way he kept quiet, steadily chewing on his thumb as if it were the only thing to silence himself; and seeing how his normally apathetic face was slowly succumbing to the pleasure he was given by the male on top of him, pounding his sweet spot mercilessly, L wouldn't be keeping that cool composure for very long.

"Whaa?" Ryuk turned his head to the side, yellow eyes staring blankly in front of himself. Being a shinigami who had absolutely no sex drive and found human reproduction(could this even be called that?) to be ridiculous and a waste of time besides continuing the human race and all of that jazz Ryuk wasn't all that shocked by the act that being preformed in front of him in itself. Sure, he wasn't going to stare, but he wouldn't flip out either. What was so shocking about this was the two individuals doing it. Weren't these two supposed to be enemies? And yet they were having sex? How.. Intriguing..

As shocked as he was Ryuk couldn't say that he should have been all that surprised. All of that tension between the two, the constant thoughts that were on the other, and of course being bound together by a chain and having no privacy to deal with what all human males had to take care of once and a while .. well, it was bound to turn into a different spark than just being competitive. Ryuk smirked; he knew that the brat would give into his desires so easily, and with the quirky noiret no less. The shinigami halfway wondered exactly how many times they had done this before..

Well I'm glad that they're having fun, but what about me! This is boring! Maybe this trip would be a bust after all.. As interesting as finding out that the famous L and Kira were actually love interests was, this was not entertaining at all! A skeleton thin finger went to tap thoughtfully on Ryuk's cheekbone as he began to hover about the room, completely omitting the sounds of heavy panting and subtle moans that began to fill the room like they were not there. There had to be something that he could do to make this more interesting!

The big hulking figure glanced over to the copulating bunnies who were still obviously ignorant of his existence while they were lost in each-other's passion. Ryuk could only let out a cackle; if only the world knew of what went on behind closed doors. It's too bad too men couldn't produce the same ending after sex and a man and women could. 'How entertaining would it be if this little escapade made Light a daddy.. Hyuk, He would give himself a heart-attack.'

And that was when Ryuk suddenly began to form a devilish plan that would keep boredom away for months! this could even be better than receiving apples... Well, almost.

But first of course, he would need a certain ingredient. _ 'I suppose I should get it before they're done, or else it won't do any good. How boring would that be...' _With a swift flick of his wrist a sudden puff of smoke expelled through the air, sifting about the bony hand. as the fog began to disperse a small vial could be seen, it filled with a fluorescent, amethyst-colored powder that seemed to scream not from this world.

Ryuk didn't particularly like to use this type of magic; it was what could be considered 'black market' here in the human world. When shinigami have nothing better to do, they partake in these potions created by lesser demons in an alternate world who have nothing better to do with their time. They weren't supposed to use them seeings that the effects would eventually cause mass chaos in simplistic beings such as humanity, but of course there were loop-holes, and Ryuk was willing to take the risk if it meant his amusement.

Just as the vial was collected in his hands the sounds of erratic passion Ryuk had been drowning out for the past minutes began to exceedingly increase, which only signaled that the shinigami did not have much time. A lengthy sharp nail pierced quickly through the cork protruding from the top of the tiny glass bottle, and with a simple tug the plug popped out effortlessly just to be developed in a film of smoke once again.

the smiling Ryuk floated in the proximity of the two, though kept his distance; he was shy, after all. The vial was tilted and the shimmering contents spilled out into the air, sweeping down directly onto the bodies below just as shouts of climax were released...

Perfect timing.

While unsuspecting beings recovered together, an echoing laugh filled the dull room that only the caliber of a beyond ecstatic shinigami. Ryuk gazed down to the panting couple, eyes seeming to change red with amusement. "Looks like your lives are about to get much more.. interesting." There was nothing more the sly shinigami needed, his plan had been set in motion, and so Ryuk had vanished, only leaving his cackling to dwell.


	2. Chapter 1:  It's All Downhill from Here

Chapter 1: It's All Downhill from Here.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The miniscule sound was all that filled the otherwise silent room located in the largely scaled yet stunning Task Force Headquarters. It was expected, of course, because of the early time in which not many were awake. Four A.M.

_Tap Tap._

Only three bodies even occupied the building this early in the morning; Watari, L, or otherwise known here as Ryuzaki, and Light Yagami.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Watari resided in his usual place within the security room, attentively observing until his assistance would be needed. Like the one he watched over it seemed that he rarely slept.

_Tap. _

Light had settled himself in one of the many swivel chairs centered around the vast amount of monitors and screens fully devoted to their jobs of surveying the Kira case and all it's components. While he remained seated fully in the chair, his torso extended outward, arms resting lazily onto the cool metal surface in front of him, one standing upward to prop his head correctly.

_Tap tap._

He didn't bother actually looking to the monitors that flickered from time to time with new images; in all reality his eyes hadn't moved from the initial spot he sought out when he had been dragged up to this room what was about twenty minutes ago. Light was too tired to focus on anything at the time, let alone try and put actual brain-power into something so important as the Kira case was. Every morning it was the same; they would get up way too early and Light would be drained. He didn't complain about it, because that would get him no where with his exceedingly hardheaded _"partner"_, though he didn't do anything but what he had been doing now. Nothing but staring into space.

_Tap. Tap. Tap!_

But what in the hell was that incessant tapping sound? Light just wanted to sit there, maybe even groan in exhaustion every once in a while, but how could he do that with the damned noise interrupting his doing-of-nothing? Thin brows knitted together in irritation, and finally for the first time that morning the young adult moved, whipping his head around to where he heard that annoying loudness with a frustrated scowl. However, that scowl degraded itself to an unamused stare once he realized what- or who, to be precise- was the culprit of annoying him Now. The same man who had been doing it for weeks...

_'Ryuzaki...'_

Only mere inches away sitting in his awkward-looking hunchback position nestled tightly together in his own chair was the onyx haired male Light's attention had been drawn to. Ryuzaki's unnaturally wide obsidian eyes could be seen skipping to each screen in front of him, almost seeming to be recording it for himself to stash away in his brain for later. Nothing was indifferent about him, it never was; he just sat there, chewing on the tip of his thumb and watching without a sound.

Except for the constant tapping!

In Ryuzaki's unoccupied hand was a thin silver spoon, which barely fit between the two fingers the detective held them in between, as if it were contaminated. Light watched him carefully, and just as he had suspected he brought the spoon down, and it was tapped against the empty porcelain cup sitting next to him on the surface.

_Tap Tap._

Light clenched his jaw; now it was really starting to bother him. Normally Ryuzaki did things to pester and annoy others, most unintentional quirks though annoying nonetheless, but when he had already woken him up at such an early hour to survey practically _nothing_ the line had been drawn. Slowly the chair shifted to stay in perfect view of the dark-haired early-worm while Light held his normally calm face, still slanted as he propped his head. "Ryuzaki, can you stop tapping please? It's getting pretty distracting..."

...

No response. Not even an acknowledgement. Ryuzzaki simply continued to stare towards the monitors, and even had the decency to tap the spoon again. Brown eyes narrowed slightly; he was going to ignore him? Still, Light did not break his composure of a perfect human-being. "Um, Ryuzaki? Could you please stop that? I'm really trying to concentrate..."

For the most part Light was expecting to just be ignored again, but this time, Ryuzaki's reaction was different. "Light-kun has done nothing but sit there the entire time since we have awoken, therefore there is nothing to concentrate on or to be distracted from. If I please to continue tapping, I will. Unless you would actually like to participate in the observations instead of vegetate and be useless."

_"What?" _Light temporarily lost his cool as he hissed out in question, expression taken back as well as angered. Ryuzaki hadn't spoken a kind, though still indifferent, word to him since, well...

_'That night...'_

It was a mistake among the hand full of other times that their needs got the better of them. Just a mistake filled with lustful, passionate screams, bodies clinging together, and vision faltering due to such powerful climaxes. When their control would break this was nothing but pure bliss to each of them, but once it was over they went to sleep and acted as if it had never happened.

That was the routine he and L truly, _desperately_, wanted to break since the whole facade had begun in this first place. It was wrong, taboo beyond all reasoning. What they had done was reserved for two in love. They were not in love; quite the opposite actually. Only partakers in the sin that named itself a rivalry's passion...

Light understood that their ordeal was beginning to effect the detective; his mind probably couldn't handle the fact that he was sleeping with his suspect, and it was consensual, to his utter shock. Despite how he thought, though, Light was beginning to get fed up with the sour attitude he would receive from Ryuzaki every time they would interact out in reality ever since their last 'intimate' moment. It was as if Light forced it on him! Apparently the one with spiky black hair was too _perfect_ to do such things all of a sudden. Damn, he was so arrogant!

"What is your problem, Ryuzaki!" The brunet jerked himself up out of his chair, eyes narrowed and his index finger pointed accusingly. The rapid sounds of clanking metal were the chains connected to their wrists making their agitation known from Light moving so suddenly. "and where do you have any right to say that I'm _useless_? Just because I'd rather sleep like everyone else at this time than stare at screens that have nothing on them like you! Or maybe it's because I want you to stop that stupid tapping? Is that it?"

There was no point in even talking, Light knew that; right now his words were going in one of Ryuzaki's ears and straight out the other without the slightest attempt to actually pay attention to them. It made his blood boil.

How was it that the only person who could ever make him loose his temper was the man in front of him? All of Light's life he was the perfect human; made near-to-god flawless grades throughout his years of school and continued to in University, was the son every mother and father could only dream of having, followed rules to the T, and always had the unkempt attitude well-fitted for a model citizen, but with Ryuzaki... Frustration always came with him, He yelled and seethed in anger because of that raven, and lust.. Every time Light would have him alone all his mind told him to do was ravish the normally unemotional and non-responding body until Ryuzaki screamed for him, begging to be taken.. He hated it, He hated what Ryuzaki made of him, and he could half-way say that he hated Ryuzaki himself...

_'Well if he's not going to listen to me, I'm going to make him listen...'_ And Light was beginning to do just that. The chains still babbling their metallic melody came to an offending halt as the brunet pulled roughly on them, constricting all sound.

An unsuspecting Ryuzaki was pulled out of his chair so quickly that he wasn't able to react; now the chain was wrapped around his wrist and he felt himself uncomfortably close to the accused Light who had his fierce eyes boring into his person and a slim hand clenched tightly on the collar of his wrinkled white shirt. Bewilderment, though, was not evident; Ryuzaki stayed aloof with hands to his sides, staring with a hollow expression to Light. However, inside the slightest string of worry ran through his mind..

Light was angry; when he became this angry as to lay a hand on him the only thing that could follow up was a blow to the head, stomach, chest, wherever the younger male wanted to strike in the heat of the moment. Normally, that would have been fine. L(he hated referring to himself as his alias when he was only thinking) would counter-attack and it would continue on until they get tired or someone would pry them off of each-other.

However, there was a reason behind his even further distance to everyone lately, and his rudeness to Light. physically, or more-so internally, he hadn't felt very ordinary at all. It was as if his insides were shifting, moving about like they had grown tired of the organization in which they had been accustomed to. it was undoubtedly painful, and it was why he found himself more and more in the fetal position than just his normal slouch. Not only did it hurt, it left L feeling weakened and fatigued beyond his normal limits.

Secretly he blamed Light for whatever began to plague his body; it was the initial purpose to his bad-mannered temperament. It wasn't logical, not in the least, but he felt as if something bad had to come from letting the other intrude his body and fill his entire being with emotions he had failed to feel the twenty-some years he had been on the Earth. He needed to be blamed for something that damned near perfect male.. Soon he would have the highest castigation for being the killer of thousands, but for now, L would charge him for the virus he gave with the sinful act demonstrated to his body.

Though what Light had done wasn't his main worry. Right now L wasn't sure if he could handle an attack; just the thought had his heart beating at a rate it was rare to come by. Possibly he could apologize and let it be done, or maybe beg for forgiveness even if that's what it would come to.

.. No, there was no chance of that ever happening. Not if this was his fault in the first place.

A subtle unintentional tug to Ryuzaki's shirt brought him back from his dwellings, and back into the scene of which he had been placed.

"Why can't you just be normal for once?" Light seethed through his clamped teeth, sounding more like a low whisper, "Why can't you just apologize, or at least try and listen! Are you so disconnected to society that you can't be polite or have sympathy for others?"

Ryuzaki halfway cringed; Light's nails scraped his skin through the thin material he had fisted in his hands. Subconsciously he kept as much distance from Light as the position made possible, How ironic, he couldn't seem to stop thinking; the last time they had been this close it was for something completely adverse. Were they this destroyed that already the forbidden was compared to everyday contact? Well, perhaps this couldn't be described as everyday, but it was close enough for them..

It irked Ryuzaki, offense higher than it was before. now his own set of coal-colored orbs were narrowing towards the rather opposing male gripping onto him. "I assure you that I'm perfectly able to be apologetic and mannerly if I were to think that the person were to deserve such._ You _do not deserve an apology from me. If you really needed to concentrate on _staring_ you could have ignored me as I ignored you, or you could have simply questioned what I was doing and possibly I would have told you that I was keeping time with the sound. No Light, you do not deserve anything from me. To prove that even further, you have your hands on me, which I would suggest you take off immediately.." No matter how he felt L would not back down to a threat.

"... You're trying to blame me for this?" Light questioned doubtful. Of course, he always had to have the last word, and all of it just to keep him innocent.. If Ryuzaki expected to be released now he was sadly mistaken.. It only took a blink of an eye until they were bare inches away, their noses almost touching, and to Light's nostalgia Ryuzaki gasped, the presence of the slightest tremble running through him. "You know what Ryuzaki? "

All of this seemed to collect together, and no longer was it just about ignorance and annoying sounds. It was everything Ryuzaki did. Subliminally Light's thoughts were only of hurting him, bruising up Ryuzaki -No, _L_- like no other had been able to do before... There was no one going to stop him if he wanted to; Watari knew better than to try and fight L's battles for him, and even though time had passed and soon the rest of the Task Force members would be coming, it would only take a moment, he knew that, and he could bypass it as just another fight they would have.. Ryuzaki would have too much pride and strength to just let him attack, so he could be blamed as well.. . It was strange though, he never felt that Ryuzaki was afraid when Light would be ready to assault him, but if he wasn't mistaken the brown-haired male almost sensed that he was _scared_ now.. The shiver, the inaudible gasp.. What made this time any more frightening than the other fights they had before? Oh well, he didn't care either way; Light just wanted to get back at him for messing with his mind.

Why were all of these violent thoughts coming to him now? It was fueled by something, something more than the unadulterated disliking he now had towards the raven.. He had no clue what it was, and a small fraction of himself was almost frightened by it, though Ryuzaki's heart beating through his chest distracted him. The quiet fear masked by a solemn face was much more interesting than the silly thought; Light's new-found smile bordered along wicked before returning to a scowl as he pried the thin body a part from his and pulled back his arm forming a fist. "I'm so tired of you!"Light's hand sprung forward; his target dead-set for Ryuzaki's pale cheek. He wasn't even going to stop him! He was frozen! Light was going send him flyi-

"Ryuzaki! Light! Hey!"

The large metal door allowing entrance into the room slid open and came in four bodies: Soichiro Yagami, Mogi Kanzo, Aizawa Shuichi, and Matsuda Touta, who was the one filling the large room with his cheerful voice- that was, until he saw the state Light and Ryuzaki were in. Now all of the men stood there in shock.

Light's eyes widened, and quickly he released the hand holding L from the bunched up shirt as well as dropping his hand to his side. Now his own heart began to race; what in the hell was he doing? Now he looked like-!

.. He looked exactly like what he should have.

Matsuda blinked, and decided he would be the one to ask what everyone was thinking. "L-Light! What are you doing to Ryuzaki!"

Light faced the group and opened his mouth to speak, a feel of guilt and almost like an awakening washed over him, but before any vocalizations could be made the noise was back. The rhythmic sound of dainty metal hitting a hard surface which started this all, but now it was the floor it danced with.

_Cling.._

_Clank.._

_Cling!_

Light turned his head in notice of it and also the fact that the chines began crying once again. Though as he did, his vision had caught something that took the words right out of his mouth, shock in their place.

The noise was the spoon that Ryuzaki held in his hand all this time..

And Ryuzaki had collapsed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor is in!

_**Chapter Two: The Doctor is in! **_

"I'm telling you that I did not hit him! I don't know what happened!"

There was so much noise around L as he laid on a stiff mattress, staring to nothing specific; just the mass amount of white in the small room in which many bodies were in. He didn't pay attention to words that were shouted, the guilty and interrogation-toned voices, the volume in which would raise in favor of the teen trying to plead his minor fit of insanity. All of it was un-graspable at the moment, for he was still trying to convince himself that he had not died.

It was hard to understand- the concept in which he had been getting himself ready for ever since he took on the Kira case. He swore to himself that he would see it to the end, but because he was human the thought of death terrified him. It took a while, nearly months, but eventually he came to terms with the over-consuming thought that his life would be no more in efforts to catching a murderer. In all actuality he was ready for the reaper to take his soul just mere moments ago.

At first L was only waiting for the gush of artificial wind brought out by a clenched hand ready to collide with his cheek bone. The inevitable could not be prolonged, and as he wanted to dodge the blow he couldn't move. The punch wasn't what now took over his thought.

Pulsating.

It was felt through every vein, every muscle, every bone, and it was from his rapidly beating heart echoing it's movements like a man screaming in the Grand Canyon. It was going to explode out, or at least he wanted it to if it would stop the aching throbs surrounding him. Everything began to spin, L's insides contracted terribly, blurring his vision with pain. He wasn't able to even know that the wallop to his head was not going to come. Or that the hold keeping him steady was about to be released.

As he fell to the ground he could only notice that all of the horrible sensations that had multiplied in a matter of fearful seconds suddenly began to vanish. The black haired male was free of feeling, not even the cool surface he lay prostrate on top of could awaken his nerves. What happened? Did Light hit him harder than expected? But if so, why did all of the pain go away? Had his heart truly stopped as it felt so close to doing?

Was this.. the end?

It couldn't be questioned. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut. And the dark warmth claimed him...

But that was only until the unconscious L awoke to a blinding ivory room, vision foggy as was his memory of what had even happened. He was still L, though, so he kept silent, a somewhat tremor of confusion that had grazed his complexion disappeared quickly and was replaced with the hollow stare while bodies went to lean over his body. "What.. exactly happened to me."

Soichiro took charge of explaining to him exactly what had happened. In his gruff voice he recalled each detail in the calm manner that came with a collective and wise man. Apparently after his collapse Light was entirely too frozen to do anything but stare at him, dumbfounded. Matsuda being the idiot that he was began to panic, asking his unresponsive body if he was dead, as if he would be able to answer that either way. The three sane men sprung into action at that moment; they must have been fearing the worst as he had and immediately check to make sure he was still alive and breathing. Once they confirmed that L's heart, despite his last thoughts before comatose, was still going at it's rapid pace they made sure to communicate with Watari, who promptly began to make phone-calls after the acknowledgement. Before that, he gave important instructions.

Mogi was to be the one to lift L from the ground, effortlessly carrying the male who seemed to be nothing more than a rag-doll and tugging the teen still chained to him along into the elevator, the rest of the task force following without a hitch.

All of them were headed to the 24th floor of the Task Force Head Quarters. They had never been up the far into the building, it just seemed to be un-needed at the time, but as they all stepped onto the floor that was long-forgotten, especially in the case happening now.

The floors were tiled with metrical pearl, walls ghost-white, and the theme was repeated in every room going down the hallway. Beds with plastic railings and various buttons to incline, decline, and everything in-between on a remote attached while various machines were placed in each, that serving purposes of monitoring heart-rate, taking blood-pressure, all of the average and common practices used in a regular check up. It was like a regular institution of the injured and treated.

L had never shown his face to another human being excluding Watari after he came to take fame from the new title; that included the rare chance that he would ever need medical attention. That's why this floor was specifically transformed into the scene of a hospital. If it were ever necessary, he (and the task-force members if they would need such attention) would have his private medical practitioner consult him, who had not even seen his full body, just pictures of irritated skin and once a broken bone. It was possibly a little over-done, but when something was done by L it was done throughly. And everyone knew that health was not to be taken lightly.

He was brought into a room where the silent Mogi placed him in a bed. They all waited in a tense, un-welcoming atmosphere until minutes later when L would finally come to, asking the question that lead to Soichiro's now ending story.

After everything was explained Light became over-whelmed, and decided the start the argument that was going on now around L. He didn't once look to him, and L did not look to Light; it was obviously too soon to try and decipher what had happened personally between them.

Now, L fisted the thin sheet covering him, his fingers nimbly pressing into the material absently. Slowly he was collecting his logic and common sense, which of course settled his nerves just enough. What kept the edge of worry still remaining, though, was the fact that the pains that seemed to never cease just.. vanished. L looked down, questioning his stomach with his blank eyes. '_What's going on with me?_'

He hated feeling so helpless because of his own body, it made him sick. Despite the vast amount of information he held about the human body, he couldn't place the symptoms he had with anything logical, and what he did place it with made him want to double over in laughter.

All of his life L hadn't had something like this happen to him. He rarely had health problems, and yet here he was. He never needed assistance from a doctor, and yet he was in the medical unit. He had never panicked, and yet he had to calm himself over the worry of dying.. It all brought him to Light, who continued to converse with his father about how the day began without even an acknowledgement to L. Light Yagami.. It was all his fault, he knew it was.

This was all a scheme, wasn't it? He implanted L with a virus, and would watch as he slowly went mad because of it. Then he would increase his insanity by threatening him, weakening him emotionally, starving him physically, _making love to him_, pretending he cared for those brief moments to only start the process of breaking over again.. he would use it all until L was nothing more than shambles, and when that time came, he would end his life like the merciless criminal he was.

_'...His percentage goes up four percent.'_

"Everyone out." L exclaimed almost as if he were day-dreaming, steadily chewing on his thumb. "I would like to speak to Light-kun alone."

Everyone seemed skeptical, and shocked, due to L's sudden command. Was it alright to these two alone after what had happened to the one lying in the hospital bed? Even if Light really hadn't caused him to collapse there was a strong chance for another fight to break out.. but they couldn't go against L.

"Alright, Ryuzaki." Soichiro as the rest of the silent task members stood up, vision trading between his son and L. He really hoped that nothing would go on again; what he saw, his son with such a fierce and raw expression, ready to pummel L who seemed to have no care for hitting him back; it just wasn't like Light to have such an attitude... Though L had always brought out an entirely different Light; like sun and moon they were.. The elder man sighed, turning his back to walk out. Like sun and moon..

With only the two left inside the room all was quiet, but the intensity grew considerably. Panda eyes met a pair confused with the emotion bubbling inside auburn orbs. One waited for the other to speak, but neither wanted to begin. It remained silent staring for well over ten minutes before the teen gave up, breathing out in surrender. A toned hand went through his caramel locks, the connection broken as he glanced down to the floor.

"Um, Ryuzaki.." Light started, an uneasy tone through his words. "I.. I don't know what came over me, and I'm sorry if I was the cause of this.." He look up now, defense showing clearly. "but you should have expected it with the way you've been acting! I'm getting so tired of trying to be nice when all I get is an insult or ignorance!"

L looked indifferent as he drew his knees up to his chest, the sheet still covering him. He knew it would end up this way if his suspect "apologized". It would be turned to his fault, without a doubt, because Light was just so innocent. "Would you like to know why I've been acting so poorly, Light-kun."

That was unexpected, Light decided.. and yet he did want to know the source; he nodded. Maybe now he could understand what exactly crawled up L's arse... Well, besides himself, Light thought with an unreadable shudder.

_'Acting like you have no part in my illness.. I'm not surprised, Light...'_ If L were like one of his possible upcoming successors he would be scowling, cursing up a storm as he accused Light of his doings. It was very tempting, he would admit; Light even deserved being kicked in the face for everything he's done, but the raven knew better than to act that way, and couldn't no matter how much he wanted to.

For now, he would stay as impassive as always, simply playing with the hem of the thin sheet. He wouldn't need anything special or drastic to get a spark out of his target, his words would do perfectly.. "I believe that I have a virus that has been rapidly progressing through my body. It has been causing me extreme pain and a great amount of nausea and fatigue in the beginning..." L's coal eyes had been flickering around the room, lazily taking in the scenery as if it had changed as he spoke, but now they intently were drawn to the confused brunet who stared right back. "All of this began a week after our.. our events after dark... and that makes me assume that Light-kun has done something to me. It would only make sense that Kira would want to-"

"Ryuzaki!"

Light immediately sprang from his chair, glowering towards the raven in a shocked fashion. He had no idea that L had been sick, not even a clue. It put his guilt of almost hurting the other to worse terms- that was, until he was blamed once again, and this time under ridiculous circumstances "Are you insane? First of all, I am not Kira! Get that through your head! Okay, I admit, what happened earlier was a mistake and I won't try and deny that it happened, but I would never go as far as to hurt you enough to hospitalize you! Especially by giving you an _illness_!"

As Light spoke it was almost like he were trying to convince not only L but also himself. When he had been trapped under his fit of rage, so many thoughts went through his head, many that were not his. They were dark, malicious, and targeted only L.. Light hated to even consider that he was Kira, but what if it was true..

No, absolutely not. L was just taking advantage of his guilt and causing him to over-think. He was not Kira.. but taking a few extra measures to make the one who always stayed suspicious went one step closer to being a believer wouldn't hurt.

The young male advanced towards the lanky figure at a relaxed speed, his poise professional and proud while he sank into the firm bedding, watching with trivial amusement when L appeared uncomfortable and shifted closer towards the edge. Light rolled his eyes and leaned closer, causing a dip in the mattress and for his chained partner to squirm further away. For a man who rarely showed discomfort L was unquestionably acting coy. "And you know..." His voice gently alluring undertone flowed naturally through Light's trained lips with ease.

Thankfully dating hundreds of girls had given him experience with sweet-talking, or else this wouldn't have any effect on L; but indeed the hollow eyes were latched onto him, and the grew a fraction wider when Light found himself once again dangerously close. Though this time, he didn't feel threatening, it was more of an.. intimate setting. It was all a part of his motive, that was it. Shrugging the feel away from his body, Light brought his hand up to grasp upon L's chin, a tender smile forming as he flinched in result from the sweet gesture; he definitely had his attention now. "There is nothing on my mind when we're sleeping together besides paying attention to you and your captivating expressions.. How could I possibly harm you when I'm hypnotized?"

If he hadn't knew better the one purring out honeyed words could have sworn the detective wore the slightest tinge of rose color to his cheeks. He was most likely seeing things, and yet he still felt a great amount of pride for causing L to fluster with only words; that had never happened! Just a little more.. "I made a big mistake, I know that... because I actually hate fighting with you, Ryuzaki... I care about your health, and I want you to make a complete recovery very soon.."

"Li..ght.." L whispered, the words felt like warm air against Light because their close distance. He already seemed to be caught under Light's false spell. Who knew that this would be so easy.. Perfect.

Feeling accomplished, Light was prepared to capture L in a full kiss, the final move to making L melt like the ice cream he so enjoyed, but just as he attempting to close the miniscule distance between them a hand shot out with force, successfully pushing his face back inches away. "Ghuh!"

"You insult me, Light-kun." L sniveled in a mocking tone, watching as Light struggled to remove his hand before going back to his natural tone. "I am not like the brainless females that you can charm in five seconds with unimpressive and _cliche_ smooth talking." Yes, he had seen through the act the moment Light began to drawl out the meaningless garbage of caring and admiring him like he was a spouse. The mistake Light made was even thinking that such an act would convert his thoughts of all people.

His deft hand thrust Light further backwards and then it reacted, causing the teen to lose his balance momentarily. The appendage went back to occupying L's chewing habit. "You and I both know very well that the feelings you just described to me are false. My expressions do nothing to you, because when we have sex it is nothing but carnal desire. You do not focused on me, nor I to you. It is only the release and pleasure that is focused on...

"and the nonsense of you caring about my health; that is something to laugh towards. We have fought many times, Light-kun, and you have never shown any concern for me. Not to mention that you have put me here. And because you tried to deny that with a sad attempt of seduction it shows you have something to hide and that you indeed are Kira and have done something to poison my body." '_I am right, Kira.' _

Light's lour could have burned a hole through a steel wall. '_Damn! He saw right through me! What am I going to do now?' _"I'm _not Kira_! Maybe my way of saying it was a little much, but I'm telling you there is no way I could poison you during sex! Or any time, for that matter!"

"You're lying, Light. What have you done to me!" It was clear that even L was beginning to lose his patience when he voice had picked up volume, now carrying a scowl of his own.

"Nothing, you idiot!" Light scorned back, fire in his voice. "Just because you're so caught up in your perfect world where you do wrong you have to blame someone else! You're in denial, Ryuzaki! You're so upset that you've had sex with me that you've taken this illness- _if it's even real! _- to accuse me of something that is completely ludicrous!"

...

Silence came over the room once again. Their eyes stayed connected, as if sending lightning though each-other.

It was one second before the situation that lead them here came back into play, but suddenly a high beeping echoed against the thick walls. L and Light snapped over to a small screen implanted next to the titanium door, it glowing white with a lower-case w in it's center. "Yes, Watari?"

"Someone is here to see you, Ryuzaki. They should be arriving to your door any moment now."

What? Who could be coming to see him? And why did Watari send them up to his rehabilitation room? Unless... L's eyes flashed to the door. "Watari did not.."

Like timework, the metal door whooshed open, and appeared L's guest. A woman who looked no older than the one she was seeing, smiling like she was up to no good. "Good-afternoon, L. I am Ms. Claric, and I am here to determine your illness."


End file.
